New Roomates
by 2.0. Katt
Summary: When Lucy answers the door she finds a master Makarov and two Oracion Seis Members. She's expected to quit team Natsu and house the ex-enemies for at least a year. Will Lucy find herself a new family or nuisance? The only way to find out is to read. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Surprise of the Night (Ch 1)

Chapter 1 - Surprise of the Night

I looked at the time it was already 10:00. I should have been in bed almost an hour ago. While I did have an amazing time with my team I knew I should go while I could walk straight.

That would be the first and last time I take Erza and Natsu on in a drinking contest. Erza was a drinking demon and Natsu was a lightweight. I ended up mumbling something about having to get home to Plue and before I could finish my sentence they offering to walk me home.

Don't get me wrong but Natsu and Gray were drunk and the last thing I needed was for them to destroy my house down in one of their stupid arguments. Not to mention how scary Erza could be after a couple of drinks, she was sober but scarier than ever. I turned them down and said goodbye before they could argue, then made my way down towards the white-haired bartender to pay for my share of drinks, said goodbye, and I was walking out the guild doors.

It was only 10:15 so I decided to summon Virgo to see how she and my other my other celestial friends were doing.

"Hello Princess, are you in need of my assistance?" The pink-haired spirit asked.

"No, I just wanted to know how you and the rest of Spirits are doing."

Her pacific blue eyes lit up as she talked about her friends and family.

She said Loke and Aries were on a date, Crux was sleeping and waking up with random facts, as usual, while Lyra played the harp. Gemi and Mini were playing jokes on people and Aquarius and Scorpio were on a date.

When I heard what Aquarius and Scorpio were doing I couldn't help but think about the time she left me in the middle of a battle with Angel.

"Would that be all, Princess?" Asked Virgo.

"I know it's 10:25 and your contract says you're relieved from duty at 10:30, but would you mind going home and putting some clothes and towels on my bed for my shower?" I asked pleadingly.

Virgo nodded her head, bowed, and left in a flash of gold light.

"Where would I be without you, Virgo?" I said to myself walking the last 5 minutes home alone. When I got home Virgo was waiting for me at the door, with dinner on the table.

"Virgo, you really didn't have to do all this." I said worried that I had given her extra work.

"Is it not to your liking, Princess? Punishment?"

"No punishment Virgo. I absolutely love it and thank you but wasn't it a lot of work?"

"I am a loyal Celestial Spirit to my owner. I will do whatever is needed for you." Said the pink haired spirit.

"You're so sweet, Virgo. Thank you, I'll enjoy whatever you've cooked for me." I said slightly blushing.

"Would that be all, Princess?"

I gave a soft smile and a nod, saying thank once more. The Spirit bowed then vanished in her usual flash of gold light.

~ Time Skip ~

After eating I HAD to take a shower because I hadn't taken one since we left for our mission and I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned the water as hot as it could go, which wasn't very hot for 70,000 jewels a month. I felt the welcoming, warm water run over my skin.

"It's been months and I still haven't talked to them about it yet. Lucy, you're such a wimp." I said thinking aloud 'It's been going on since the war with the Phantom Lord Guild. When everyone found out that I was the Heartfilia heiress, they started treating me like I'm fragile and can't defend myself. While I know they're doing it unconsciously no one will talk to to honestly about their problems or depend on me, even though I've gotten stronger since I joined Fairy Tail. I truly love them from the bottom of my heart but I can't bring myself to tell them yet. I'm just feeling a little lonely, I guess.'

What seemed to only be a few minutes of contemplating turned into almost an hour. I turned the water off and stepped out onto the fluffy, pink bathroom rug. I wrapped myself in a plush, white towel and made my way into the bedroom. I was getting ready to throw on the clothes Virgo picked out for me when I heard loud pounding on the door. I figured it was a drunk Erza coming to see if I got home safe or coming to get her dagger that was embedded in my wall (I'm never getting my security deposit back). I stumbled past the furniture in the living room, making my way to the door. The pounding continued and I yelled "I'm coming hold on!" When I got to the door it was the last people I expected to be at my door at 12 o'clock at night.

A slightly irritated Master Makarov and two members of Oracion Seis.


	2. Last Thoughts of the Night (Ch 2)

**Idea adopted / recycled from OceanSorrowSong. The story is called Unwanted Roomates**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Last Thoughts of the Night

~General POV~

The blonde stellar mage's eyes widened when she opened the door and she immediately went for her keys. "May we come in?" asked the short, elderly guild master. Lucy gave a questioning look and a slight nod as she moved out of the way for the three guests to come in. They took a seat on the light blue furniture. Lucy still looked confused by the sudden visit of her enemies who should be in jail and Guild Master.  
The crimson-haired, poison dragon slayer gave a smirk and said "Did you miss me, Blondie?"

Lucy just glared at Cobra trying her hardest not to say something she would regret in front of her Guild Master, took a look at the sleeping Midnight, then turned her attention back to Makarov. "I'll go change real quick." she said running out of the room in her towel.

She came back in some jeans and fitted white tee shirt, appropriate for the fall weather, ready for an explanation. "So why are you here with them in the middle of the night?" Makarov took a long look at his child then sighed.

"You know I would never impose on you, my child, but these two have been released from prison and the magic council wants you to watch over them."

"Why me!?" Lucy yelled waking up the reflector mage.

"Because of your passion for forgiveness, the council has decided that you would be the best person to introduce these two back into society. I also want you to introduce them into the guild."

"That's impossible. After the way they treated my friends, I don't know if I could do it."

"I know you can, that's why I agreed to let them be here with you." Makarov replied.

"Alright," she breathed in deeply, closing her eyes before continuing. "Let's say I take this job, where are they going to stay and what about Team Natsu?"  
The elderly man hesitated. "They'll be staying here with you for a year and you are expected to resign from your team for six months." He studied Lucy's face as it went black trying to process the new information

"No." She said bluntly not giving it a second thought. " I will not leave my friends for the people who tried to kill them." the irritation now showing in her voice.

"I'm sorry but you do not have a choice in the matter. You will still be able to see you teammates at the guild and go on missions with them one week out of each month, but your duty is now to these two. I'll explain this to Natsu and your team tomorrow."

The thought of Natsu struck her, she wouldn't be able to see her best friend as often as she usually did. The stellar mage hears the seriousness of his tone and doesn't question the final statement on the matter. "Fine" she says after a few moments of contemplating. Makarov dismisses himself leaving Midnight and Cobra in her hands.

~Cobra POV~

"Alright." the blonde finally says after several moments of silence. "Here are the rules: 1) Stay out of my room unless I say you can come in. 2) Don't wake me up. 3) Stay out of my desk."

'Great, she was already starting off bitchy.' I thought.

I took the time to study her body posture and listen to her thoughts. She was thinking rapidly about how this entire situation was going to play out. Food bills, rooming, teammates, all while trying to push her disgust out of mind.  
She met my gaze and smirked right before her thought turned into a static sound. My facial expression must have said it all because she told me she put up a mind barrier and I could only hear what she wanted me to hear. 'What happened to the dumb blonde I remember?' I thought to myself. Her knowing smirk turned into a deadly glare. Then she said "I heard you. The spell allows me to hear your thoughts while you can't hear mine." She turned her attention to the half sleeping mage next to me. I saw her eyes soften when she looked at his child-like face. Almost like she cared about him. Then the blonde walked over toward Midnight and gently shook his shoulder. "Wake up. I have a bed you can sleep in if you get off the couch." I was stunned by her sudden change in attitude when she woke my teammate up. She was showing Midnight kindness after what he did to her team.

She shook him one more time, a little rougher. This time the Reflector mage's eyes slowly opened with sleep still glazed over them. He looked into her big brown orbs for a few moments then turned towards me with a questioning look. "We're in her house." I said answering his look. He continued to look at me"She's the one we'll be staying with when we get put into the guild." He turned his attention back to Blondie then stood up. She walked him back to the guest room.

When she returned she stared at me. "Why?" was all I could manage to ask her.

"What?" she answered

"Why are you acting like you care?"

"All I did was follow orders."

She got up and tried to leave but I needed a real answer. I blocked her path off.

~Lucy POV~

Cobra jumped in front of me and his snake was behind me. He slammed his hands beside my head, trapping me between him and the wall.

"What's your problems?"  
He asked the question again "What's the real reason?"

"It's called being human not that you would understand." I responded sharply.

"I don't care what your goal is, but you hurt Midnight I hurt you and the rest of your guild."

"Oh, I see. You're just looking out for Midnight, that's so cute."  
The cutest shade of red appeared across his tan cheeks. Apparently he didn't want to admit it but he actually cared about his partner. I moved closer to him; it seemed to make him a little uncomfortable. I may have been enjoying it a little too much but watching him squirm made me smile. After seeing his display of emotion I couldn't help but think that this situation would be fun.  
His hesitation made it fairly easy to slip out of the confined area.

"You must be hungry after the long trip from Magnolia Prison. What do you want to eat?" I said making my way to the kitchen, still observing the shock in his face.

"Anything is fine." He said reluctantly. I made hot chocolate and warmed up some left over Chinese food. A comfortable silence loomed over us as we ate the makeshift dinner. After I finished eating I proceeded to get Cobra some pajamas.

"I open thee gate of the lion! Leo!" There was a flash of gold light when Loke showed up.

"How may I assist you, Princess?" He asked.

"Princess?"

I ignored Cobra's question.

"Hi, Loke. Can I borrow a pair of your pajamas?"

"Is it for your friend there?"

"Yeah, this is Cobra, an ex-member of Oracion Seies."

"You can't possibly be attempting to sleep in my Master's house?" He asked Cobra.

"He doesn't have a choice." I answered for him. "Makarov brought him here. So can I borrow some pajamas?"

"Anything for you, Princess, but I want to know the details of this arrangement later." He finally said reluctantly.

He vanished and came back moments later with the clothes. It was an average pair of black lounge pants and white t-shirt. "Thanks, Loke."

"You're welcome. You can pay me back with a date."

I ignored his comment and said goodbye to the playboy spirit, then turned my attention back to the crimson-haired dragon slayer. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He said before leaving to change.

He came back without the shirt and I felt my face heat up and my heart flutter a bit. I ran out of the room saying something about needing to go change.

~Cobra POV~

Lucy started blushing and ran out of the room after I came back. I couldn't help but smirk when I realized she blushing because I shirtless. When she came back she was wearing black, silk boy shorts with red hearts and a red tank top with wide, lace straps. I had to admit that she had the most enticing curves.

"I'm still wide awake, do you want to watch a movie?" She asked avoiding eye contact.

"Sure," I responded. "No chick flicks."

"I don't know the meaning of chick flicks. I'm in the mood for action." She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

She decided on Man of Steel (probably because he spent part of the mobile shirtless). She sat at the far end of the couch. I came and plopped right next to her; I felt her tense up. It seems like she's still not used to the idea of an enemy staying at her house. I spent most of the night watching all her emotions run across her face as she watched the movie, it was hilarious. Before the movie ended Lucy shifted towards me, her head on my chest, arm around the front of my waist,and legs folded behind her on couch. I put my arm on her shoulders and she tensed up. Cubelios came and fell asleep on her lap and Lucy relaxed as she stroked my cobra's head.  
Towards the end of the movie she let her mind barrier down. 'Maybe this won't be so bad.' Was her last thought before falling asleep. I carried her to her bed leaving Cubelios in the room with her because it seemed they took a liking to each other.

It was foolish for her to fall asleep with someone she didn't trust but she seemed smarter than that. Did she trust me?

* * *

**A/N: I wonder if Lucy really does trust him or if she was just sleepy? What's going to happen during the first morning of being a new team? The only way to answer these questions is to follow this story and find out what happens in the next chapter. The next should be up by next Wednesday. Enjoy and Review. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Same goes for the last chapter.**


	3. First Thing in the Morning (Ch 3)

Idea adopted/ recycled from OceanSorrrowSong, their story is called Unwanted Roomates. While it's the same idea my story follows a different plot.

* * *

Chapter 3 - First thing in the Morning

~Lucy POV~

When I woke up this morning there was something wrapped around my waist and at first I thought it was Natsu. Then all the memories of yesterday came crashing back, Master Makarov, Team Natsu, Cobra and Midnight. I couldn't help but feel an outbreak of sadness and heartache. According to Makarov, on top of my six month resignation, I also couldn't go to the guild for three days because he said he had to tell my teammates and let them comprehend the new situation.

When I finally turned my attention back to what was wrapped around my waist I realized it was too scaley to be the fire dragon slayer. I was able to somewhat shift myself so that I could see over my shoulder. I saw a giant purple snake with wings. "Kyaa-" I threw my hand over my mouth when I realized that Midnight and Cobra were still asleep and the big snake was Cubellios. I stroked her head; I enjoyed her company because it seemed to calm me down in a way. We got out of my bed and I took the initiative to start making breakfast. I took out all the ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, and coffee. I think I'm a pretty good cook if I do say so myself.

Cobra came into the kitchen a few moments later and the snake flew over to her master. "Did you sleep good last night?" I asked placing a mug of coffee in front of him. He seemed more grouchy than usual. When I looked at him again he still wasn't wearing a shirt, then I remembered last night….and where I fell asleep. I felt my face flush from the thought and tried to turn my attention back to my cooking.

"Fine." He answered in a surly tone. I couldn't help but think he wasn't a morning person. I was scared to see what Midnight the Sleeping Beauty would be like at nine in the morning.

-Midnight POV-

I couldn't stand the sunlight peeking in through those damn curtains. It seemed like it was there just to annoy the hell out of me. I was met by the smell of pancakes, which was not something I was used to after living with my father then being in jail. I trudged out of the small guest room, what's-her-face brought me to last night. The bed was so damn stiff it would have been better to just sleep on the floor.

The overly cheerful blonde greeted me and asked me how I slept last night. All I could do was glare at her. 'Why the hell was she talking so damn loud.' I thought. I then turned my glare to Cobra giving a questioning look as to what this girl's name was. If I remember correctly her name started with an L. "Lucy." He answered before returning to his white coffee mug.

"Hm?" The blon- or Lucy asked.

"Nothing." He responded.

Lucy placed a mug of coffee in front of me and said it was steaming hot. I stared at the mug and grunted in response. She then put a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes on the place mat in front of me. It looked really good compared to the food they served in the Magnolia Prison.

After eating she stood up and swiped some key around in the air and yelled "I open thee gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Why was she so damn loud; it was only nine in the morning. There was a beam of gold light and a pink-haired girl appeared in the middle of the room. She bowed in front of the blonde. "How may I assist you, Princess?" she asked.

"Princess?" I questioned her greeting.

"That's what I said." said Cobra once again returning to his coffee.

She ignored my question. "Good Morning, Virgo! Would you mind getting some clothes that suit these two boys right here?" The pink-haired thing nodded and disappeared.

"What was that?"I inquired

"Virgo is not a that." Lucy responded, the irritation evident in her voice. "Virgo is a Zodiac celestial spirit, one of the strongest. She's also my friend and I would prefer you not to call her a that."

"Excuse me. Didn't mean to offend you or your spirit thing."

The last things I remembered was the blonde yelling "Lucy Kick!" and waking up sitting on the floor.

-Cobra POV-

Blondie was stronger than she looked. She was able to move Midnight across the room and knock him out with one kick. While I did feel bad for Midnight it sure as hell was hilarious.

Lucy turned her attention to me. "Do you have something to say?" she challenged.

I just shook my head and then she told me to wake up Midnight while she went to go change. I had to give it to her, the chick knew how to take charge of a situation. Her pink-haired spirit, Virgo, returned with a stack of folded clothes and handed them to me before leaving in another flash of light.

Lucy came back into the kitchen wearing a green tank top and pink undershirt with a lighter yellow-green skirt. "Damn." slipped out under my breath.

She looked at me for a second and then called Cubellios over to her side. "When are you going to get dressed?" She questioned. I threw Midnight's clothes at him then went back to our room. The new outfit consisted of a pair of navy blue pants, a royal blue long sleeve shirt, and a high collared, long, white jacket with gold detailing. It was similar to my usual clothes; Just different colors but instead of red gems on the sleeves of my jacket, they were blue topaz gems embedded in gold detailing. Midnight had a simple outfit that had a dark blue vest with gold edges and white pants.

When we came back out Lucy stood up and said "Let's go!"

Midnight and I looked at each other then looked back at Lucy.

"What are you talking about?" Midnight asked.

"You didn't get dressed for nothing. We're going out because it is my duty to re-introduce you guys into society." The perky blonde responded.

We didn't bother to argue with her knowing we didn't really have a choice either way. She lead us out the house and we walked in silence. When we got to the river, Lucy hopped up onto the ledge, with Cubellios wrapped around her waist, and some boaters warned her to be careful. I watched the sparkle ignite in her eyes as she enjoyed herself in the comfortable silence.

I finally broke that silence. "Where are we going?"

"We're going on to the mall." She responded happily.

"What?" I asked not believing what I just heard.

"We're going on a shopping spree." She said in a singsong way.

"Hell No." I promptly responded.

"Too late because we're already here."

I looked up. The enormous building in front of us had an arch in front of the doors with the words "Magnolia Shopping Center" engraved in the center.

That damn witch tricked us.

* * *

**A/N: What could possibly be more fun than going on a shopping spree while getting to torture two guys in the process? Sounds like the ultimate kind of fun to me. Follow the story to find out. Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**


	4. The Great Shopping Spree (Ch 4)

Chapter 4 - The Great Shopping Spree

~Lucy POV~

There were three reasons why I decided to bring the guys out to the mall. 1) They only had the clothes on their backs and I didn't want to keep calling Loke and Virgo. 2) I wanted to see how they would react with me dragging them around a mall all day buying their clothes. 3) Finally, because it actually was my job to introduce these two back into society. I still don't like the fact that I had no choice in the situation but these guys weren't all that bad. Yeah, they needed a few manners lessons (which I planned on doing eventually) but they were pretty respectful for the most part and they haven't tried to kill me yet.

"I didn't bring you guys here just so you can stare at the door. Come on!" I said to the two gaping boys.

Midnight finally said something to break their silence. "Why exactly are we here?"

I rolled my eyes. The answer was pretty obvious. "We hear to get you guys some clothes. You only came here in what you had on and I can't keep summoning spirits just to get you clothes."

They gave a glance in each other's direction and finally resumed walking. I wouldn't be surprised if they had never been to the mall before. When we walked in the little bell chimed as the door opened and Cobra seem to jump at the sound. I think I'm going to enjoy this little trip.

The first store we stopped had a more Emo/ Gothic feel to it and I thought Midnight might enjoy it. His eyes lit up like a child in a candy store, which was something I had never seen before. While we were in there we seemed to catch quite a bit of attention from other customers and employees. I guess it was understandable, I was a pretty blond, Cobra was handsome and had a flying snake wrapped around him, and Midnight almost fit into his surroundings too well, like he belonged there. We were a pretty odd group.

Now, it was time to get down to work. I went over to Midnight "We can come here another time to just look around but right now we need to find you some clothes."

He made his way over to the clothes and began looking through the shirts and jackets. He picked out about three shirts in different shades of black and grey, a leather jacket, and a grey hoodie. It was fun to see Midnight look like he was enjoying himself. While midnight started looking at the pants I noticed Cobra seemed fairly distant from the situation. I went back over to him and tried to start a little conversation.

"What are you doing over here by yourself?" I asked the tall, dragon slayer.

"This isn't exactly my kind of place." He said.

"Well where do you want to go? You have to pick out some more clothes too."

"Any store is fine I guess."

Midnight finally finished his little shopping adventure and brought back quite a few clothes.

"Well if that's the case than the next store is a surprise." I said with a devious smile as I made my way to the brunette cashier.

~Cobra POV~

I was particularly removed from the situation because I was thinking about the blonde. There was something about Lucy that was odd, peculiar. It seems like she's wearing a fake smile, so to speak, but I had no idea what could possibly make her like that. She acts like she doesn't have a single problem in the world. Not to mention the just flat out weird behavior of acting like she cared about me or Midnight.

When I finally tuned back in, Blondie was babbling about picking out where to go next.

"Any store is fine, I guess." I mumbled not really giving it a second thought.

"Well if that's the case then the next store is a surprise." She responded as she walk to the counter to pay for Midnight's abundance of clothes.

She was planning something sneaky and I didn't like that I couldn't hear her thoughts. I was starting to regret my previous statement. By now you would think I knew to watch what I said around the blonde. Anyway, I was going to find out what was causing it. Midnight stayed by me while Lucy paid for the clothes.

"You see it too?" He asked.

"The fake smile?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm curious as to what's causing it." I said staring at the blonde.

"Me too. Wanna find out?" He asked.

"Yeah. Today would be a good time to try since she's in such a good mood."

Midnight Pov

I wasn't the only one who noticed something wrong about Lucy, besides the fact she was acting like she cared about Cobra or me. There was obviously something bothering her but I was curious if her friends noticed this. While I was going through a bunch of theories it finally hit me. Why did I even care? I couldn't care less about this chick and here I was thinking about what was bothering her. Yeah, she showed me a little bit of kindness, which was probably just for show, but I didn't really have a good reason to care about her. Much less think about her.

When she came back from the counter with her bright smile I felt a slight heat spread across my cheeks. There was something about Lucy that made me uncomfortable but at the same time make me feel….warm. Just the thought of me feeling "warm" made me uncomfortable. She finally made the walk from the cash register to Cobra and me.

"You ready to go, Midnight?" She asked.

I tried my hardest not to fidget under her gaze, "Yeah."

"Alright then, next stop is Cobra's surprise store." She said beaming.

We exited the store and walked around the mall for about 10 minutes. Mentally, I had to question if she knew where we were going or if she even knew where we were. We walked around for another five minutes, maybe she was trying to figure out where she wanted to go? We finally stopped in the middle of the mall.

"I have to make a quick stop for myself real quick, do you guys mind?" She asked

We both shrugged, I didn't really care if it meant Lucy would stop staring at me. She proceeded to make her way to our next stop. I couldn't believe where she just brought two guys.

The sign was pink dotted with white hearts and had the words Victoria's Secret sprawled across it. In the window there mannequins wearing underwear with wings attached to their backs. Like hell I'm going in there.

"HELL NO!" Cobra and I yelled in unison.

Lucy attempted to hide the smirk tugging at the edges of her slim lips; This girl knew exactly what she was doing.

* * *

A/N: Exactly what does Lucy have in mind and what are Cobra and Midnight going to do? Just a little preview I'm going to introduce one of my OC's to the next chapter. I think this is going to be fun. You have to keep reading to find out. Enjoy and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Nor do I own the title Victoria's Secret.


	5. Victoria's Not So Secretive (Ch 5)

**Chapter 5 - Victoria's Not So Secretive**

~Midnight POV~

I felt very uneasy about walking into a store like that and with Lucy I don't think I really had a choice. That witch tricked us by acting all innocent about a "personal stop". I don't know if Cobra or Cubellios caught it but Blondie was trying to hide a smirk. Obviously she was planning something but I just didn't know what and Cobra couldn't hear her thoughts. In order to think straight I had to calm down first. "Alright, why did she bring us here and why after walking around for almost 20 minutes?" I thought to myself.

She walked in a few more feet then stopped and turned toward us. "Aren't you guys coming?" She asked deviously.

Cobra them sent me a thought mentally "We can just turn around and go in the opposite direction."

I slightly nodded in response trying not to give Cobra eye contact so I didn't tip off Lucy as to what was happening.

"Let's go." Cobra thought to me.

We left without a work and then I heard "Lucy Kick" being shouted. Out of instincts from what happened earlier, I ducked. If only Cobra had done the same. He went flying farther into Victoria's secret and rather than going across the room with Cobra, Cubellios wrapped herself around Lucy's waist. "Some loyal pet she was." I thought to myself. When I finally turned around I found Lucy laughing her ass off because Cobra had a black, lace bra on his head. I couldn't help but snicker at the rare sight of him being knocked across the room. What made the situation even funnier was that it was done by of the weakest girls at Fairy Tail.

She dragged me into the store, I was now in the land if no return. Lucy walked around dragging me by wrist with Cubellios around her waist and Cobra trailing close behind out of fear of being kicked again. In the process she looked at lacey bras and underwear.

I think I'm going to die before we leave.

~Lucy POV~

Honestly, I didn't need anything from this store but I needed to buy some time. I told Cobra I would take him to a surprise store and I had no idea where to go. In the process I got to see the guys squirm, to make it even more fun I grabbed Midnight by the wrist and Cobra followed behind like a lost puppy. Probably because he didn't want to get kicked again.

Now, I really gotta think. Cobra had a fairly good style to work off of. It wasn't gothic but it wasn't over the top; Fairly simple. So most likely he would go with jeans, a plain t-shirt, and jacket. Alright, which stores have this style, quite a few, I think. I was thinking Macy's because they had such a wide selection and were relatively cheap. I guess we're going to Macy's after all but why not have a little more fun. I can tease them a little ask them what they think when I try on a bra.

I accidentally let out a little, high pitched squeal. Then I couldn't help but giggle at my excitement.

~Cobra POV~

Lucy let out a squeal and giggled. I also noticed that the amount of static on her mind barrier increased. I didn't like the sound of it so I found an excuse to leave.

"I'm going to find a bathroom." I said making my way out of the store.

"But there's a bathroom in here." She said the spark leaving from her eyes.

"Like hell I'm using the bathroom in here." I replied.

Once I left the store I could feel daggers from Midnight's glare in my back. I turned around and mouthed the words 'Every man for themselves.' and continued on my way. Where I was going I had no idea but if it was away from here it was good enough. Before continuing I mentally called for Cubellios and she was once again at my side. I made my way to a resting area for the shoppers, it consisted of a couple of couches, play stuff for children, and a 36 inch flat screen TV.

There was a girl on the couch and her complexion was a little lighter than my own. Her hair was odd, it was brown with red and blonde streaks in it. She also wore a black and red, button up, plaid shirt that was open with a black v-neck shirt under it. Along with a pair black jeans and boots and neon green over-ear-headphones. Something drew me to the girl sprawled across the couch like she was at home, her arms behind her head and legs stretched out on the couch. I went over and tapped her. She opened her eyes and glared at me.

"What?" she asked in a groggy manner similar to a certain reflector mage I knew.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" I asked.

She closed her eyes, "It's over there to the left." She answered seemingly immune to Cubellios and my dark appearance.

"Where?" I asked again having no idea where she was talking about.

"Ugh," she exclaimed, "I'll take you."

She peeled her self off the couch now standing up straight. She was easily a good 5'9. She looked at me in disgust one more time.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked in disbelief.

"Apparently, you don't know how to do anything by yourself, so I'll be the toddler's babysitter." She stuck her hands in her pocket walking toward the direction she talked about. I follow trying to get read on her thoughts.

'I could probably beat this wimp in a fight.' I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Who you calling a wimp, smart ass?" I was slightly irritated.

"Obviously you. You're the only who can great thoughts aren't you?" She looked indifferent but I couldn't hide my surprise.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Piper. Who are you?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Who are you and why do you know what I can do?"

She shrugged. "Didn't you say you had to use the bathroom?"

I tried to grab her shoulder before she turned around. She turned her head over her shoulder and poison came out of her mouth and it burned like hell, like my magic. I tried to get a read on her thought and all I got was an echo of my thoughts.

Was she reading my thoughts back?

* * *

**A/N: I think you've guessed who my OC is by now but if you haven't it's Piper. This is gonna be a fun story. Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. (T_T)**


	6. Who the Hell Are You? (Ch 6)

**Chapter 6 - Who the hell is this?**

**_-Cobra POV-_**

I tried to grab her shoulder before she turned around. She turned her head over her shoulder and poison came out of her mouth, like my magic. I tried to get a read on her thought and all I got was an echo of my thoughts.

Was she reading my thoughts back?

"Yes, yes I am." She said with a smug look on her face.

"What are you?" I asked being as cautious as possible.

"Well, I'm human like you. I'm also a wizard." She responded.

"That's not possible."

"It is very possible," She looked over at someone else for a second then turned her attention back to me. "Just like this is possible." She lit a fire from her right palm and poison from her left. I stepped back.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" She asked me. "All I was gonna do was take you to the bathroom." She clenched her fists and the magic in her palms dissipated. She turned and started walking away from me.

My curiosity got the best of me. "How'd you do that?"

"What does that have to do with taking you to the bathroom?" One of the trimmed eyebrows above her green eyes raised.

"I'm serious."

"If you must know, I use mimic magic." She replied as though she was bored of me.

I gave her a questioning look. "I have the power of my opponent or anyone I'm within range of. For example you or that guy over there who happens to be a fire wizard. By the way, did you know you're not an actual dragon slayer?"

"Hell yeah, I am!" I was getting irritated with this girl.

"No you're not. I can feel the lacrima in my blood."

She turned and I was about to strike her with poison. It was two inches away from her back when she said ice make shield and an ice shield appeared behind her to intersect the blow.

"Alright, three things before we continue. 1) I can hear your thoughts. 2) That guy over there is an ice mage. And 3) I'm getting the feeling you don't really need to use the bathroom."

"I don't. I'm trying to get away from this girl."

"Blondie?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Victoria Secret." She thought. I heard it.

"Fine."

~Lucy POV~

I started getting worried. Its been 30 minutes since Cobra left to use the bathroom.

Midnight put his hand on my shoulder. "He left because he thought you were planning something scary." He ratted his his friend out.

I felt my eyes start to get wet. Midnight tried to comfort me but I was really excited to take Cobra to his store and he left. That's when he walked in through the door. I was so happy I jumped up giving him a hug before noticing there was someone behind him watching us. I felt my face flush and let my arms go from the hug around Cobra's neck.

"Uh...I...Hi." I managed to stumble out.

The girl put her hands in the pockets of her skinny black jeans.

"Hey." She said nonchalantly.

Did Cobra leave me to hang out with her?

The stranger exchanged a glance with Cobra almost as if they were communicating nonverbally.

Cobra turned his attention to me with a smirk. "I got lost on the way to the bathroom. I found this girl, Piper, along the way." He explained.

I didn't buy it. He exchanged a glance with "Piper" again.

"I was looking forward to the store you were gonna take me to next." He said.

I couldn't help but smile brightly at his response. I turned to Piper.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy." I said extending my hand to the tall girl. She leaned in slightly, pulling her hand out of her pocket to shake mine.

"Piper Kelly." She said. Her eyes were such a warm brown but they felt so cold. Almost as though she didn't feel any kind of joy or hurt. Piper was definitely human with a heart but she was similar to Midnight in a way.

My thoughts drifted back to her appearance. She was really pretty with those blonde and red streaks in her hair. I also noticed a cool green headphone on her ears.

'Could she even hear me?' I thought.

"Yes, I actually can hear you." She said.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No, you didn't."

I was confused now. If I didn't say how could she hear me?

"I can hear your thoughts." She responded to my unspoken thought.

"That's impossible. I have a mind barrier up and its worked on him all this time."

"That's where you're wrong. You mind barrier spell is fairly basic. In other words it blocks one person at a time and it's directed at redhead over here." She said motioning towards the Cobra. She then began making her way out of the store.

"It was nice meeting you guys. Cobra, you know how to get in contact with me."

"What does she mean by that?" I said almost defensively.

"Everyone has almost like a signature thought pattern. Once you read it it's impossible to forget." Cobra answered." I shrugged off my sudden defensiveness and nodded at Cobra's response. He seemed to know exactly what to say to make me feel better. I felt a slight heat spread across my cheeks as I looked at the tall mage. When I turned my attention to Midnight he seemed to be in a daze still staring at the path Piper took out the door.

In the words of Happy I think he llliiikked her.

* * *

Warning: OC will not become a huge character in the story...unless you want her to be.

**A/N: I wonder when Piper will be back in the picture. I think she may have just mad things interesting for my little roommates. Just putting this there but did anyone notice Lucy's defensive, ****_almost jealous_**** behavior? Oh so many questions I guess you have to read to find out.**


	7. Realization (Ch 7)

**Chapter 7 - Realization**

_**~Lucy POV~**_

"When we got home Midnight and Cobra practically passed out in their room from exhaustion. I think they both had a fairly good time outside of the house but they just didn't say anything. Everyone I think about the day my thoughts keep drifting back to how Cobra managed to say the perfect things to make me feel better. What have I gotten myself into, Mom. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you." I ended the letter and stamped my signature seal on the envelope. I placed the letter in the box with the other letters that were never sent on my dresser. When I turned around and Cobra was standing right in front of me. I could feel the unusual heat spread across the center of my face from Cobra being so close, of course with pajama pants and no shirt. I could feel the heat radiating from skin.

"What are you doing?" I managed to stumble out.

"I've been here for a while. Just thinking about earlier today." He put his hands on either side of my head, pinning me against the wall. "You seemed very defensive, almost jealous. Do you have feelings for me or are you just being defensive because you can?" He said closing the gap between us a little more, his lips close enough for me to graze with my own if I dared.

"I wasn't defensive or jealous, just suspicious of a random person being around you."

"So you do care about who I hang around?"

"Uh-no. I...uh," I stuttered as I began to twiddle my fingers. He busted out laughing and here I thought he cared about what I was thinking. He was just using me to amuse him, I guess that's what I get for trusting him after one day but it kinda hurt. I got in my bed under the comforter and turned my back to the redhead idiot.

"Awe, don't be like that." He came and sat at the edge if my bed. Then he apologized, gave me a hug, and I feel asleep which was really embarrassing. When I woke up about an hour later. The familiar warmth of my best friend wasn't there like it usually was. It was almost unbearable not having Natsu here with me. Having to leave my friend was something I couldn't do and it struck me deep. So I called my second best choice, Cobra. I'd only known the new Cobra for a day but something about him made me have the same familiar warmth.

"Cobra, can you come sleep with me?" I asked in an inaudible tone knowing he could hear me. He came in and after about 10 minutes of questioning he finally agreed to sleep in my bed. There was a weird, purple, tattoo on the upper left side of his toned chest. It was a tribal mark that resembled a dragon in a way. I don't remember seeing it last night, maybe I was just that sleepy. I shrugged off the new observation. He settled in behind me in the bed, placing his head in the crook of my neck.

I could feel his breath on my back and a slight moan escaped my lips. I could feel the oncoming shade of red creeping across my face. That shouldn't have come out. Before I fell asleep for the second time that night, I realized that I had seen that tattoo before. Yeah, in a book about dragon slayers. Levy gave it to me when she thought me and Natsu were going to get together.

_**~Cobra POV~**_

"Lucy, I was just kidding and I'm sorry." I said sitting on the edge of the bed. She turned and looked at me with her big brown eyes, slightly wet. Now I felt like an ass. I didn't know she was gonna be that soft. Then it hit me, why did I even care how this girl felt? She only housed us because she's under orders but at the same time I felt like comforting her. She was like a child whose feelings were easily hurt. I pulled her into a hug and she stiffened then after a moment relaxed a bit.

"You're mean." She said in between the sniffles.

"It's not my fault you're soft." I said. She gave a soft chuckle and nudged farther into my embrace. She soon fell asleep right there in my arms but I didn't accomplish what I came in there for. I came to find out the reason behind her fake smile but instead I was tucking her into bed. The way she moved farther into my hug made it seem like she was lonely. Like she needed someone with her. I shook the thought from my head and returned to my room.

"Did you get anything?" Midnight asked immediately as I walked into the room.

"No she fell asleep."

"What happened there?"

I sighed, "I teased her and hurt her feeling. She was about to cry, so I gave her a hug and she fell asleep.

A devious smile slowly crept across Midnight's lips. "What?" I asked now suspicious of the younger mage's reaction.

"You're soft."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's as simple as that, you're soft. For one you just got done rocking Blondie to sleep and you care about me."

"I did not rock her to sleep and what makes you think I care about you?"

"When we got here last night Lucy took me to our room but I was still half awake and I overheard your conversation. Also when we first met you wouldn't even look at me. Look where we are now, we can look at each other and know what we're about to do. We're friends whether you want to believe it or not." He said nonchalantly relaxing on his bed. The stupid smile now erased from his face.

I got into my own bed on the other side of the room. I thought about what just came out of his mouth. The damn brat was right. Why did I care about Lucy? If it were Angel I would have pushed her and told her to stop being a bitch about it. If what midnight said us true then I was "soft" back then. For whatever reason, I'm treating Blondie different from Angel.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Lucy's voice whispering. Almost inaudible but I had dragon slayer hearing. "Cobra, can you come sleep in here?" This caught me off guard but I got up anyway.

"What do you want?" I asked the blonde.

"Can you sleep in here? Cubellios can come too." She said softly.

"Why?"

"Because Natsu usually sleeps with me and it helps me fall asleep."

"Are you talking about that pink haired kid?" She nodded in resource. "Why is he sleeping with you?" I could hear the jealous tone in my voice.

"He said my smell calms him down but he hasn't come over for two days." She sounded worried.

"Fine." I climbed into the bed facing her back. She grabbed my arm and put it around her waist. I guess that's how what's-his-face sleeps. Something about that didn't settle well with me. I unknowingly pulled Lu closer to me and tightened my grip around her waist. To my surprise she let out a slight moan and let down her mind barrier.

"Thank you." She thought. I settled my head into the crook of her neck. I groaned in response. I couldn't sleep because all I could think about was what I could do with her. I wanted to know how her lips tasted, how her bare skin smelled, how she would react to every delicate touch on her sensitive body.

When I opened my eyes I saw a purple tribal mark that resembled the Dragon Slayer Mating Mark on her left shoulder blade.

She couldn't possibly be…

* * *

**A/N: I wonder if Lucy and Cobra are realizing the same thing. I bet Midnight is having his own realizations as Lucy and Cobra are snuggling themselves to sleep. Sounds very...what's the word... Oh! Entertaining, maybe even experimental! Let me know what word you're thinking in the comments. Enjoy and Review.**

**This chapter was a bit shorter because the next chapter will be long and...interesting to say the least.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**


	8. Big News (Ch 8)

**A/N: Are you of the majority or minority? Crack pairings or Perfect pairings? Where do you fall? Let me know in the poll I posted on my channel! Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Big News**

_**-Natsu POV-**_

It's been two days since Lucy's come to the guild which was really weird for her. It was odd not having her here. She almost made the guild brighter and without her it was colder. If Lucy wasn't going to be here she would let us know before she left. Maybe she told gramps and he forgot?

"Aye, Gramps! Did Lucy say anything to you about where she is?" I asked.

"Ah, I have some important information to tell you, my child! Get you other teammates and come to my office." The old man replied. This couldn't be good. At that moment it felt like I just took a hit to the chest. Last time he called us to his office, it was because we destroyed an entire town and owed them money. I just hope nothing bad happened to Lu.

"Ice Pick! Erza! Gramps needs us in his office."

"What'd you destroy this time, flame brain!?" Gray yelled back trying to start crap.

"It's about Lucy, idiot." That shut him up and Erza came up the stairs right behind me.

"What do you need, Master?" The armored, redhead asked when we arrived in his office.

"Midnight and Cobra have been released from prison." Silence reigned over the room after those words left his mouth. I managed to push through the initial shock and the words came piling out. "What does that have to do with Lucy?" Erza and Gray must have been thinking the same thing because we said it in unison. "The Magic Council and I have decided they will be staying with Lucy," He paused to watch our reactions. "Because she's the most capable of forgiving out of anyone in this guild." Erza began to talk but Gramps cut her off by raising his hand. "Lucy is the light in our guild and has the potential to be one of the strongest. She will have to resign from your team for six months and they will live with her for 1 year. This is an extraordinary chance for her. She'll be returning tomorrow." He had the final words before dismissing us from his office.

"Like hell I'm letting them stay with her!"

_**~Erza POV~**_

"Like hell I'm letting them stay with her!" Natsu yelled, engulfed in flames. I had to agree with him on this. Should anything happen, Lucy wouldn't be able to handle those two. Not that she's incapable, she's not strong enough mentally. But I can't argue with Master Makarov. He would never put her in harm's way. Maybe it really was a good opportunity for her. If anything does happen I will be the first to get my hands on them alongside Natsu and Gray.

I hit Natsu on the back of the head. "Master's words are final." I said trying to fight back my own disagreement. "How could you just stand there and let him decide that on his own. I'm not putting my best friend in their hands! And she's not leaving our team!" He retorted. "Which is why we're not. We're going to let her stay with them but we'll be keeping a close eye on her. We'll also be with her at the guild. I assume there are no objections." I said looking toward the corner where Gray was sitting quietly. He stared straight into my eyes and gave a slight nod.

"If they hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I will kill them." He said blatantly. I nodded, we were on the same page.

Natsu's flames began to die down, his face serious, "You sure we're going to go through with this?" I gave a soft smile in response. I understood exactly how he felt. There was a jagged pain to my heart.

She is the light to our guild. She was the one who had a bright smile that raised our hope during our time of pain . We all have an unwavering faith and loyal bond to the blonde, celestial mage. Lucy is like a sister to me and it would be a great lost to me and the rest of the guild if she were to get hurt. Dear Mavis, what have we gotten into?

_**~Gray POV~**_

Natsu was overreacting once again. The idea didn't sit well with me but Erza and I both new Makarov wasn't stupid. Erza proposed a plan that we simply keep an eye them. If it were up to me wouldn't be sitting here.

"If they hurt her in any way, shape, or form I will kill them." I said beginning to stand up then heading toward the door. "Yeah! I knew it! We're not taking this sitting down!" Natsu jumped up, yelling. "Shut up, flame brain. I'm going home." I said waving him off.

"What the hell!?" He yelled. "Quit being an ice princess and let's go."

"I said I'm going home, retard!"

The pink-haired, dragon slayer pressed his forehead against my own, lighting his usual flare. In turn, I froze the floor and air around me. Natsu let out a low growl before continuing. "You heard me, Pervert! Let's go!"

There was a sudden cold and dark aura surrounding us. Erza's eyes were glowing red and a purple, black atmosphere was surrounding her. "Shit." Natsu and I said in unison.

_***Meanwhile - Lucy POV***_

I woke up with an unusual and pleasant warmth surrounding me. I could feel a warm breath on my stomach and strong arms around my waist. I knew exactly who was where. Cobra was behind me and Midnight was in front of me, at my waist. I guess you could say I've gotten used to them after a day. After registering the thought of having two guys in my bed, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. You know how you try to slip down the center of the bed to get out without waking anyone? Well I tried that and it didn't work. Cobra's strong, toned, muscular, tan... *snap out of it Luce* arms were too tight around me. Not to mention that Midnight's breath on my stomach was sending shivers down my spine.

I came back to reality when I heard Cobra trying to stifle a laugh. "Crap!" I whispered loudly as I put up the mind barrier. I had to get into the habit of turning it on when I woke up. He lowered his head down to my ear and whispered "Toned, huh? Maybe my muscular arms will help keep the shivers away."

I felt the faint pink painted across my cheeks turn into a bright, inferno red. These two were going to be the death of me.

I didn't want to wake the morning devil (AKA Midnight), so instead of getting out of the bed I elbowed Cobra in the stomach. He was so hard and defined it hurt a little. The grunt he gave from impact made me feel accomplished for the day. It was then I realized he was only wearing boxers and Midnight was shirtless. My face really started to burn then.

When I finally pushed the thought aside I remembered the purple mark on his shoulder yesterday. I know I've seen it in a book before. Got it! It was in the Dragon Slayer Encyclopedia. Levy and Mira gave it to me when they were trying to push me and Natsu together as a couple. It seemed my barrier faltered a bit which was fairly normal but Cobra let out a low growl at my thought.

I drove the insignificant observation out my head and back to the important topic at hand. The book had tons of information about dragon slayers; Artificial and traditional generations were mentioned. The only problem is there's three volumes and I only have the first. So the information I'm looking for may not be in there. There's only one way to find out.

With that I began to get out of the bed. Since Cobra was awake I went ahead and removed his lingering arm then crept around the sleeping Midnight. I made my way over to my packed bookshelf and pulled out the encyclopedia. The table of contents had everything from dragons to power sources to scales but nothing on markings.

Now I had a reason to go to the magic shop. Even though they weren't good for magic items the shop had lots of scrolls and books on magic. I headed towards the bathroom with an outfit and towels. The outfit consisted of a short denim skirt and an orange tank top with creme edging. When I finished the shower I was met by the sight of the poison mage. He was leaning against the door frame with one hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Out and about. I assume you and Midnight can figure out breakfast plans. If you can't I'll be back in about an hour."

With that I was out the house. As I was walking I noticed something odd. The farther I got from the house there was a searing pain on my left shoulder blade. At the shop I headed straight to the bathroom to see what was going on in the mirror. There was nothing there the skin didn't even look irritated. Maybe I was imagining things. Anyway I found the last two volumes if the book which were 7,000 jewels (a little expensive) but my curiosity took over. I gathered my receipt and change along with the 20 pound books from the cashier's counter. The entire trip took about 45 minutes, almost an hour. As I neared my house the burning sensation on my back began to die down but I was met by the smell of something burning. I broke out into a sprint toward my house to see if the male mages decided to use magic to cook. Which was a complete no-no considering one used poison magic.

_**~Cobra POV~**_

Lucy left the house saying something about us making breakfast. I wasn't about to starve myself while Midnight slept, so I pushed him off the bed. Maybe a little more rough than needed but it pissed me off that he sent chills down Lucy's spine. On top of that he ruined our morning in bed. Then it hit me.

What the hell was I talking about!? What morning in bed? And what the hell was he doing in her bed!? That only pissed me off more. The fact that I was confusing myself and he was in Lucy's bed. I lost my train of thought when there was a burning pain on my chest. I noticed it started getting worse about 20 minutes after she left.

Midnight looked at me like he was ready to kill. "What the fuck is your problem!?"

"Come on sleeping beauty and quit being prissy." I said exiting the room.

As I was cooking/ burning whatever concoction this was in the skillet the pain on my chest got real bad. Like I was just branded by hot iron. I dropped down on my knees and accidentally fueled poison into the gas/ fire stove top causing the fire to rage.

The pain was so bad it was hard to fight it and stand back up but I managed. I leaned up against the counter and through a glass of water on the fire. Midnight came running into the room.

"What happe-" he stopped mid-sentence and looked at me. "What's wrong with you?" He asked trying to help me to the couch. I nudged him off of me and walked to the couch myself.

"I'm fine." I lied. For whatever reason I could never bring myself to make him worry. "Breakfast is in the skillet."

"You mean the stuff you just poisoned, burned, and poured water on?"

I grimaced at my previous actions. Was it that bad?

~Midnight POV~

Cobra fell on the kitchen floor as I walked out of our room and around the corner. I guess he burned himself. I attempted to help him to the couch but of course his stubborn ass wouldn't let me. Then he tried to make me eat whatever that green crap in the skillet was. I really think he was trying to kill me and himself.

Right as I sat down next to the stubborn, snake lover, Lucy came running in through the door and into the kitchen. She gasped at what was in the skillet and seemed to change the same shade of green as the contents of the skillet. After that she came into to living room.

"You guys didn't eat that did you?!" She asked worriedly.

"Despite what you think, I'm not that stupid. But I can't exactly speak for dumb ass over here, who burned himself." I answered.

His response to my own was punching me in my ribs and said "I did not burn myself, baka." He sounded tired and breathless.

"Then, exactly what did happen?" Lucy questioned. We both looked toward Cobra.

"I felt like I was being branded on my chest. It was like something was burning on my skin."

Lucy jaw clenched as if she were debating with her conscience. She finally blurted "Me too! The further I got away from the house the more it burned but it was on my back."

"Sounds like a coincidence. I'm going to go take a shower." I lied as I headed to the bedroom. Obviously there was some kind of magic at work but it was their problem. As much as I was curious it wasn't for me to put my nose in their business.

"Alright. I guess since no one's hurt or poisoned, I'm going to go read my new books."

Cobra scoffed and I dismissed myself from the room.

I sat on my bed, observed the small room that I would be staying in for the next year or so, and sighed. The room was absolutely pitiful. Cobra and I only had twin sized beds and hard ass mattresses.

As I was gathering my stuff for my shower, a scream ripped from Lucy's room. I went running toward the sound and then it hit me.

Why the hell did I care?

* * *

**A/N: I am 1000% sorry. It's been almost two weeks since the last upload. Some of you may know but report cards are coming out soon so I have to turn in work and project and crap like that. Enough about me, though. What'd you think of my chapter? Do you ship CobraxLucy? MidnightxLucy? or are you a firm believer of NaLu? maybe GraLu? Please review I have to know your opinion to be better!**


	9. The Day She's Been Waiting For (Ch 9)

**Thanks for t Ahe views and interest in my little story. Thus chapter's a little short but it's important.**

* * *

**The Day She's Been Waiting For **

_**~Midnight POV~ **_

Lucy was running around the house in an excited, nervous mess. Today would be our first day in Fairy Tail. To be honest, I couldn't care less. I get to spend my days around a bunch of people talking about nakama and happiness all day long. Cobra didn't seem to care much either. An interesting thing I did notice, though, was that his eyes never lost track of Lucy. And he became very intent when Lucy's skirt went up because of the breeze when she summoned pink haired spirit-thing.

"Virgo?" Lucy called out.

"Yes, Princess?" The spirit appeared from around the corner. I guess her name was Virgo?

"Would you mind getting some clothes for...actually nevermind. I'll call Leo."

"Okay, Princess. Is that all?" Lucy nodded her her head in confirmation and thanked 'Virgo' for helping her pick clothes.

The spirit left in a flash of gold light, then Lucy summoned a new spirit. He had bright orange hair that spiked in different directions, similar to a lion's mane. He also wore a black suit, red tie, and blue-tinted sunglasses. "Who's that?" I asked as the new spirit kissed her hand. "Who is this, if I may ask, Princess?"

"Oh! This is-"

"I'm Midnight. Now I repeat: Who are you?" I asked stepping in between the two.

_**~Lucy POV~ **_

"I'm Midnight. Now I repeat: Who are you?" Midnight asked stepping in between me and Loke. Loke and Midnight looked as though they were about to fight and to make matters worse Cobra came out of his room. Obviously, this is not going to be fun for me.

"Luce, why is he here, again?" Cobra asked. "I wanted you guys to dress nice for when we go to the guild." I hesitated slightly "So, I was going to ask if we could borrow some- wait a minute. Why the hell am I explaining myself to you!? He's here because it's my house!"

"We live here too!" Midnight chimed in. "It's my house. I pay the rent." "Why the hell is he still here!?" Cobra asked "Because he's my friend and I asked him to come over. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah. I do." He said hugging my shoulders in a protective stance, while staring at Loke. Midnight still standing face to face with him.

To be honest, that threw me off. A lot. Once I got past the initial shock, I was mad! I'm tired of everyone treating me like I can't take care of myself. I may not be the strongest but I don't need to be treated like delicate china, for crying out loud! I know I may come off as a spoiled rich kid but I hate this. I'm going to fix this but one thing I'm not gonna do for sure is sit here and act like my opinion doesn't matter, nor am I going to let this ruin my good mood.

"Hey!" I said pulling the whip off my belt as I left Cobra's grasp. Everyone turned their attention toward me.

"Here's how this is going to go. Cobra, touch me like that again, I'm going to cut you. Midnight, back off of Loke. Loke, I called you here to talk to you. Not start a fight with my roommates. Do you have anything other than suits they can borrow for today."

Loke stared at me stunned, then attempted to reach out and touch my hand. I crack my whip towards him and he snatched his hand back. Hopefully, he got the idea. A sly smirk spread across his lips, like he knew something or he was proud of something. Who knows. Loke was always weird.

"No, Princess, I do not have any other clothes. May I ask why they need clothes?"

"We're going to the guild for the first time, since they started living with me!" I said letting my excitement get the best of me.

"Anyway, thanks Loke." He bowed and disappeared in a flash of light. "Alright guys," I said attempting to regain my composure and previous happy mood. "You lucked out. Wear whatever you want."

We all split to our rooms. On my bed, there was the dragon slayer book I bought from the magic shop, yesterday. "That damned thing." I cursed under my breath. I really, really hope the information in it is wrong. At least I think I wanted it to be wrong. I was pulled from my train of thought when the alarm I set went off. It was time to go to the guild and I wasn't going to let a damn thing ruin my first day back with my friends!

"Come on guys! It's time to go!" I yelled already halfway over the threshold of the small apartment.

I could hear them groaning and complaining and I guess I could understand why. The whole forced-to-be-friends-with-your-enemy-thing but it worked out fine for us. At least I consider them friends.

_**-Time Skip The Guild: General POV-**_

It was about a five minute walk for the three mages.

"Alright, don't be too wild guys! I doubt the guild knows their enemies are joining the guild, today." Lucy warned, the excited tone never leaving her voice. As soon as the words slipped off her lips, Midnight and Cobra were already kicking the guild doors in. Lucy shriek at the sudden intrusion.

On sight of their two of their worst enemies, all of guild members proceeded to rev up their magic and strike toward the intruders. For Lucy, everything went dark and the room became silent, as her body moved on its own. Gasps flooded the room, people panicked, and the floor was drenched in a warm, red liquid.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short but it's really important. Thank for reading. Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail our any of it's characters...sadly.**


End file.
